Assassinatos na mansão de fiske Cahill
by Clara Cahill
Summary: Era uma simples festa de Natal entre os Cahill na mansão de Fiske, até... uma pessoa morrer. A neve impede que qualquer coisa entre ou saia da mansão. O assassino está na mansão. Cada noite, uma morte. De manhã, os corpos não são encontrados...
1. Moste na Festa de Natal

O espelho refletia a imagem de uma bela moça de cabelos ruivos presos em um meio-rabo e lindos olhos verdes levemente delineados com lápis de olho e sombreados acima dos cílios com uma linda sombra dourada. A moça vestia um vestido verde de uma manga só que se estendia até alguns centímetros acima do joelho. A cor do vestido combinava direitinho com os olhos da garota. Os pés estavam fechados em uma delicada sandália dourada. Amy mal conseguia acreditar que aquela era sua imagem refletida no espelho.

Amy sentiu a porta do quarto se abrir atrás de si. Ela se virou para ver quem era.

- Uau... - murmurou Dan ao olhar para a irmã.

- E então, o que acha? Estou bonita? - perguntou Amy sorrindo.

- Está aceitável - disse Dan.

Amy riu.

- Vou levar isso como um elogio.

- Acredite, vindo de mim isso é muito - ele soltou um risinho - Vamos, a festa começa daqui a pouco, sem contar que a mansão do tio Fiske fica meio longe do nosso hotel e ainda por cima está nevando pra caramba.

Haveria uma festa de Natal na mansão de Fiske Cahill. Todos os Cahills que participaram da busca pelas pistas estariam lá, exceto por Isabel Kabra, que estava na prisão.

Após o fim da busca, Amy admitia que até gostava dos parentes. Uma vez por mês, ela e Jonah iam ao teatro assistir à peças de Shakespeare, e o primo havia garantido ingressos grátis em seus shows para Amy e para o irmão. Os Holt... bem, talvez ela não gostasse tanto do restante da família, mas Hamilton era um bom amigo. Ela se dava muito bem com os trigêmeos Starling, principalmente com Sinead, as duas viviam disputando partidas de xadrez. Fazia algum tempo que não via o tio Alistair, pois este estava tentando reabrir sua empresa de burritos de microondas. Natalie estava muito menos desde que Isabel fora presa, e Ian... digamos que este está mais próximo de Amy do que nunca.

- Relaxe Dan, Ian vai vir nos buscar com o helicóptero dos Kabra - disse Amy.

- Uuuuuuhul! - Dan deu um pulo de alegria - Cara, estou adorando esse seu namorado, Amy.

Ela corou.

- É, ele é demais. Vá chamar Nellie. Ian pediu para que esperemos na frente do hotel. Vão indo lá, daqui a pouco eu desço - disse Amy - E a propósito Dan, adorei o terno.

Ele deu um muxoxo.

- Essa coisa aperta! Não sei como o Ian consegue usar isso o dia todo!

- Vai se acostumando, vai ter que usar isso no dia de seu casamento.

- Mais um motivo para não casar - disse Dan saindo do quarto.

Amy colocou seu sobretudo, se olhou no espelho pela última vez e depois saiu do quarto de hotel e desceu pelo elevador até a recepção no andar térreo.

Parado do lado de fora a alguns centímetros do chão, estava um helicóptero vermelho detalhado com um "K" do lado esquerdo.

De dentro do helicóptero, um belo rapaz de olhos cor de âmbar, cabelos negros e pele morena acenou para Amy, esta acenou de volta com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Subam! - gritou Ian de dentro do helicóptero.

Uma escada caiu do helicóptero e Dan subiu, seguido por Amy e Nellie.

Quando todos já estavam dentro da aeronave, as portas se fecharam.

- Olá - cumprimentou Ian sorrindo, mas essa não era seu famoso sorriso malicioso, era um sorriso verdadeiro.

- E aí cara! - disse Dan apertando a mão de Ian.

- Oi - cumprimentou Nellie também com um aperto de mão.

- Oi Ian - disse Amy.

Ele virou-se para a garota e sorriu mais ainda.

- Você está linda - disse ele.

Amy corou e Ian a beijou nos lábios, delicadamente.

- Ai que melação - murmurou Dan.

Amy afastou-se de Ian levemente.

- Para a mansão do Fiske - disse Ian para o piloto do helicóptero.

- Onde está a Natalie? - perguntou Dan.

- Já está na casa de Fiske. Deixei-a lá antes de vir buscar vocês - respondeu Ian - Por que a preocupação, Dan?

- Nada não... - disse Dan meio sem jeito - Você pegou os presentes do amigo secreto, Nellie?

- Sim, estão aqui - respondeu Nellie apontando para uma sacola ao seu lado.

E assim, foram conversando e fazendo piadinhas até a mansão de Fiske.

- Acho que chegamos - disse Ian olhando pela janela.

Amy já havia estado na mansão do tio diversas vezes, mas era a primeira vez que vinha em época de inverno. O jardim ao redor da mansão estava totalmente coberto por neve, assim como o telhado da casa. Mas ainda assim, a casa continuava linda, toda enfeitada com pisca-piscas e luzes de Natal.

- Sim, chegamos - concordou a garota.

Desceram do helicóptero e apertaram a capainha da casa.

Fiske os recebeu e os encaminhou para o interior da casa.

Amy tirou seu casco e o pendurou no mancebo na entrada da casa. Por mais que lá fora estivesse nevando, a casa de Fiske mantinha-se bem aquecida e aconchegante.

A casa estava toda decorada com enfeites natalinos. No Salão Principal, havia a maior árvore de natal de todos os tempos. Ela deveria ter no mínimo uns 12m de altura. E Embaixo da árvore estavam presentes de diversos tamanhos e embrulhados em diversos estilos de papel de presente.

- Deixem os presentes do amigo secreto ai embaixo - disse Fiske - Faremos a troca de presentes aqui nesta sala, após o jantar.

- Beleza - concordou Nellie deixando os presentes embaixo da árvore junto aos outros - Tomara que quem tenha me tirado seja o dono desse presentão aqui.

- Ah vai sonhando - debochou Dan - Esse ai é pra mim!

- Vai nessa - retrucou Nellie rindo.

Fiske os encaminhou para a Sala de Jantar, onde todos os Cahill estavam reunidos em uma grande mesa coberta por diversos tipos de comida. Eles riam e conversavam como se sempre tivessem sido amigos, não havia nenhum indício de que a alguns meses atrás haviam tentado se matar para conseguir pistas.

- E aí pessoal - cumprimentou Dan.

As conversas na mesa cessaram e todos foram se levantando para cumprimentá-los.

Sinead veio correndo na direção dos irmãos.

- Oi, Amy! Que bom que veio - disse ela abraçando a amiga - Olá Dan - ela o abraçou rapidamente, mas depois se afastou meio constrangida.

Amy, Dan e Ian seguiram pela mesa, cumprimentando o pessoal. Todos estavam lá, Hamilton, Madison, Reagan, Esenhower, Mary-Todd, Alistair, Ned, Ted, Natalie e Jonah, que estava acompanhado do pai e da mãe, Cora Wizard.

Dan ocupou uma cadeira ao lado de Natalie, Ian sentou-se ao seu lado, Amy ao lado de Ian e Nellie ao lado de Amy. Fiske ocupou a cadeira da ponta.

- Só estávamos esperando vocês para começarmos o banquete - disse o anfitrião.

- Com toda essa comida, acho que eu não esperaria não - disse Dan já começando a se servir.

Todos riram e começaram a se servir logo em seguida.

Fora um jantar muito agradável para todos os Cahill sentados em volta daquela mesa. Conversaram, trocaram idéias, fizeram piadas, riram, etc.. Ninguém parecia guardar rancor do que acontecera no passado.

Após todos acabarem de comer, todos se reuniram no Salão Principal para a troca de presentes do amigo secreto.

- Esperem um pouco. Preciso retocar meu batom. Não comecem sem mim - disse Natalie. Ao levantar do sofá acabou esbarrando em Sinead sem querer.

- Ai! Você pisou no meu pé com esse seu sapato de salto agulha! - reclamou Sinead.

- Desculpa - disse Natalie de um jeito sarcástico - Bem feito. Quem mandou sentar do meu lado - resmungou baixinho, depois foi andando até o banheiro ao lado do salão.

Enquanto esperavam Natalie, Dan e Hamilton revezavam contando piadas. Estavam todos rindo da última piadinha de Dan, quando ouviram um grito estridente vindo do banheiro.

As risadas cessaram.

- Natalie...- murmurou Ian levantando-se do sofá e correndo para o banheiro.

Todos seguiram Ian, para ver o que havia acontecido com Natalie.

- Deve ter sujado o vestido - comentou Dan - Do jeito que ela é, deve ter... - ele parou de debochar quando viu o corpo de Natalie atirado no chão do banheiro.

- Natalie! - gritou Ian ajoelhando-se ao lado da irmã - Natalie! Acorde! Natalie! Responde Natalie! Natalie!

Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Ian. Ele chacoalhava irmã desesperadamente.

Os lábios da garota estavam roxos, mas não roxo da cor do batom, estavam roxos iguais aos de uma pessoa que morreu sufocada.

Fiske ajoelhou-se ao lado de Ian e examinou o pulso de Natalie.

- Ian, não sinto a pulsação dela.

Os olhos de Ian se arregalaram.

- Não... Não! - ele chorava cada vez mais - Natalie... Por favor... Acorde... Não me deixe... por favor...

Amy ajoelho-se ao lado do namorado e o abraçou.

- Mas como...? - perguntou Fiske horrorizado- Todos estavam na sala. E ela parece ter morrido asfixiada.

Dan abaixou-se e pegou o batom que estava jogado ao lado de Natalie e entregou a Fiske.

Parecia um batom comum, de cor vermelha e de vidro simples. Exatamente por isso era suspeito. Natalie nunca usaria um batom simples, que não fosse de marca. A única marca encontrada no vidro do batom era uma pequena cobra recurvada no formato da letra "S".

Fiske levou o batom até perto de seu nariz, e o cheirou.

Tinha um cheiro estranho, doce mais ao mesmo tempo amargo e azedo. Fiske conhecia aquele cheiro. Fazia muito tempo, mas ele ainda se lembrava... Era cheiro de...

- Veneno.


	2. O lobo

**(N/A: Cap da Ana Ward CAhill)**

O restante dos convidados acharam mais sensato deixar o garoto sozinho junto ao corpo da irmã, saindo do banheiro, todos totalmente abalados.

Ian chorou até suas lágrimas secarem, até que houvesse mais nenhuma lágrima para escorrer. "Natalie..." lamentava em seus pensamentos "Por quê? Por que, assassino, por quê você a matou? Ela não havia ao menos chegado aos 13 anos de idade! Que tipo de pessoa cruel é você? Que tipo de pessoa é capaz de matar uma garota indefesa? Ela podia ser chata as vezes, mas era incapaz de fazer mal a alguém..."

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela entrada de uma das empregadas da mansão de Fiske no banheiro.

- Sr. Kabra? - chamou a moça. Ian virou-se para ela, revelando seus olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar - Há um quarto lá em cima para o senhor passar a noite.

- Só quero ir para casa - disse o garoto em tom de súplica - Ligue para meu motorista, ele vai levar-nos para casa, eu e Natalie.

- Lamento senhor, mas o patrão disse que seria impossível sair da mansão com toda essa nevasca, há neve tampando toda e qualquer entrada da casa. Vocês terão de permanecer aqui até que a nevasca passe.

Ian apenas assentiu e pediu para que a empregada se retirasse.

Ele arrastou o corpo de Natalie até a sala e o descansou no sofá.

Ian não queria dormir em outro lugar senão ao lado da irmã , ele levou um colchão até onde o corpo da dela estava caído . Demorou , mas depois de um tempo Ian cedeu e fechou os olhos , molhados de lágrimas .

Mal sabia o pobre Ian que aquela história estava apenas começando. Pouco antes de dormir um pensamento ocorreu a Ian "Sr ou Sra "S" vou descobrir quem você é e acho nunca mais poderá matar ninguém ... S... qual dos clãs tem s : Janus , Ekats, Thomas e... os ... os ... Lucian , mas só tem eu e Nat... não ela esta morta, e nomes tem os Starling a Sined... Ahhh isso vai me deixar louco ... pelo menos ainda tenho minha Amy ... vou beber água quem sabe eu consigo dormir"

Ele se levantou do lado da irmã e foi ate a cozinha onde encontro copos e um filtro pegou um pouco de água. Ele colocou o copo em cima da pia e foi ate a janela contemplar os flocos de neve caindo lá fora.

Estava quase se distraindo quando viu um vulto. Ele, com medo, pegou sua água e se afastou da cozinha.

Deitou-se apreçado e bebeu de sua água, um erro. Ele sentiu um gosto estranho... Remédio, como aqueles que ele tomava para dormir quando pensava em Amy.

Seus sentidos falharam, seus olhos cederam, e ele dormiu.

Quando acordou com uma dor de cabeça percebeu que o corpo de Natalie não estava mais lá. Ele gritou desesperado e o mundo desacelerou a sua volta quando percebeu que estavam todos já olhando para ele e como se fosse um mendigo pobre e sem lar

Amy deitou-se ao seu lado e o chamou para um canto.

Ian perguntou se aquilo que aconteceu com Natalie era só um pesadelo quando ele percebeu que ela não assentiria ele a beijou com fogo que conseguia reunir , que foi suficiente para esquentar o ambiente .

-Aqui não né?- riu Dan quebrando o gelo que rolava entre eles, mas, no fim eles não conseguiram separa Ian da Amy e todos deixaram a sala para os dois ficarem sozinhos

**( N/a : nada tenso rolou , pelo q a Amy contou)**

Todos ficaram em seus aposentos ate a hora do almoço , tirando Ian e Amy que conversavam na sala.

Na hora do almoço foi servido comida australiana, a pedidos da Cora que disse ríspida :

- Acho que foi o irmão dela, eles discutiram pouco antes de vocês chegarem -disse Cora apontando para Amy que acabava de sair do banho e Dan que já estava lá a um tempo - eles discutiram sobre a mãe deles a Isabel Kabra , aquela mulher se morder mata , tem veneno. Ela está por traz disso e o filho mimado dela é a cúmplice

Ian, que estava lá há mais tempo que Amy, olhou para baixo e se controlou para não xingar a mulher e dizer uma poucas e boas para a mulher

- Mente inteligente -disse Ted - a única culpada aqui é você

- Eu explico - disse Sined- todos aqui estão com cara de "Ué", todas são verdadeiras , mas quem são os melhores atores aqui? Os _Janus_!

- Esta dizendo que eu e meu filho somos os culpados?-disse Cora, Jonah abaixou a cara e fixou seus olhos no nada

- Não você e seu filho, apenas você - disse Ned sorrindo

Um garçom entrou na sala e trouxe um suco de framboesa e entregou a Sined que perguntou:

- É açúcar ou adoçante?

- Adoçante- respondeu o garçom

- Não gosto de adoçante !

- Então me de esse suco - disse Cora rispidamente. A mulher bebeu o suco de uma vez não percebendo que o gosto estava diferente

Cora berrou e caiu no chão, se responder a nenhum chamado do filho .

Fiske, que observava tudo ao lado da Nellie, foi até Cora e encostou a mão em seu pulso .

-Morta-disse ele com os olhos arregalados - como Natalie .- ele olhou desapontado para os lados -Tragam o adoçante - disse para um garçom

Quando o garçom voltou como adoçante ele, pois uma gota na mão e disse:

- Veneno - ao virar o vidrinho do adoçante, encontrou um "O" desenhado, não um "O" comum um "O" cuja porda lembrava um lobo.


	3. O dragão

**Oi pessoal! Ai vem mais um cap. pra vcs...**

- Mãe! - chamou Jonah Wizard, mesmo sabendo que não obteria resposta alguma. Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto do garoto - Mãe... Vamos lá, mãe... Você não pode estar... - ele ajoelhou-se ao lado de Cora, com os olhos ainda mais encharcados de lágrimas. Mas a mulher jazia no chão, sem demonstrar sinal de vida algum. Seu coração não pulsava. A respiração era totalmente inexistente. E os lábios... estavam tão roxos quanto os de Natalie.

Broderick, com os olhos arregalados, ajoelhou-se ao lado do filho. Fazia extremo esforço para segurar as lágrimas, pois não queria que todos o vissem chorando igual a um bebezinho. Isso o faria parecer fraco. Mas aquilo tudo estava doendo em sua alma. Mesmo que Cora fosse incrivelmente insuportável às vezes, ele a amava.

O restante das pessoas se entreolhava, todos extremamente assustados. Mais um assassinato. Já eram dois.

...

Todos se recolheram para seus aposentos, sem dizer muita coisa. Estavam todos abalados demais. Ou pelo menos _pareciam_ abalados, pois de uma coisa todos tinham certeza: alguém ali estava fingindo.

O corpo de Cora fora colocado na sala, coberto por um fino lençol. Ao contrário de Ian, Jonah preferiu evitar olhar para o corpo de sua mãe, subindo para seu quarto, onde chorou até suas lágrimas secarem.

Amy também fora para o quarto, onde ficara refletindo sobre os sinistros acontecimentos que vinham ocorrendo.

Depois de algumas horas ali, imersa em seus pensamentos, ela ouviu batidas na porta. Foi até lá abrir.

Dan encontrava-se parado em frente à porta.

- Amy, preciso falar com você - disse ele.

- Entra ai - disse Amy, dando espaço para que o irmão passasse.

- Isso é muito sinistro! - exclamou o garoto - Não sei se você reparou, Amy, mas... - ele baixou o tom de voz - As mortes têm algo em comum...

- Como assim? - perguntou Amy meio confusa.

- Não notou os lábios de Natalie? Estavam roxos, como se estivesse sido asfixiada.

- Sim, e daí?

- E daí que os de Cora encontravam-se do mesmo jeito depois que ela bebeu o suco e caiu dura no chão.

- Tem razão - os olhos de Amy se iluminaram - Isso significa que o veneno que estava no batom, era o mesmo do que estava no suco de Cora... Ou pelo menos produz o mesmo efeito... E ainda há aquelas letras, o que será que elas significam?

- Não faço ideia - respondeu Dan - Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: O formato das letras simboliza o símbolo do clã da pessoa que morreu.

- Sim, também reparei nisso.

- No início, pensei que o "S" a letra inicial do nome de alguma pessoa da casa, o que me fez desconfiar de _S_inead e dos _S_tarling... Mas depois veio a morte de Cora... Aquele "O" no vidro de adoçante...

Amy assentiu pensativa.

- Talvez isso não tenha nada a ver - disse ela - Refiro-me ao "O"... Ainda desconfio de Sinead, ou de algum dos Starling.

- Mas Amy, será que seriam tão frios a esse ponto? - perguntou Dan - Sabe, a ponto de... matar...

- Eles são Cahill. Não tem piedade - ela baixou a cabeça - E logo agora que pensei que viveríamos em paz...

Dan sentou-se na cama ao lado da irmã e, instintivamente, a abraçou. Assim ficaram durante alguns minutos, sem dizer nada, apenas sentindo o sol se por na janela atrás si. Até que ouviram um grito estridente.

- O que foi isso? - perguntou Amy com os olhos arregalados.

- Veio de lá de baixo - afirmou Dan abrindo a porta do quarto, estava tão assustado quanto à irmã. Aquele grito só poderia significar uma coisa. Mais uma vítima.

Os dois irmãos desceram rapidamente as escadas e correram para a cozinha, de onde tinha vindo o grito.

Todos estavam amontoados em cima de um corpo atirado no chão. O corpo de uma garota. Sinead.

- Si... - lamentou-se Ned, debruçado ao lado do corpo da irmã.

- O que aconteceu, Ned? - perguntou Ted, sem tomar consciência da situação devido a sua deficiência visual - Sinto cheiro de... Veneno.

Ignorando a pergunta do irmão, Ned apanhou a seringa que se encontrava atirada ao lado do corpo de Sinead. Levou-a para perto de seu nariz e então concluiu:

- Sim Ted, veneno.

- Deixei-me ver essa seringa - pediu Fiske.

Ned entregou o instrumento para o anfitrião, e este a cheirou de longe.

- O cheiro é idêntico ao veneno que se encontrava no batom de Natalie e no suco de Cora - afirmou.

Na ponta da seringa, havia o desenho de um pequeno dragão cuspindo fogo. As chamas que saiam da boca do animal contorciam-se no formato da letra "T".

**Esse capítulo, eu agradeço a Ange, que me indicou o livro "O caso dos dez negrinhos", da Agatha Christie, um mistério mto loko, q me deu inspiração para escrever esse cap, recomendo ler. Valeu Ange! A Agatha é d+, to baixando vários outros livros dela, viciei XD**

**Deixem um review gente, please!**

**Beijinhos e até o próximo cap...**


	4. O Veneno dos Lábios Roxos

**Olá Cahills! Aqui está mais um cap. para vcs =) O cap. ficou maravilhoso pq minha linda amiga Ana Ward me ajudou muitíssssimo! Valeu Ana!**

**E Jady, nem sei se vc acompanha essa minha fic, mas se sim, aí tem uma homenagem para vc =) Espero que gostem, pessoal!**

" S,O,T, sot ... tos...ost..."

A mente de Dan trabalhava a mil por hora , pensando em possibilidades de nomes , jeitos ou até uma cura.

Amy pensava já nos mortos "Natelie,Cora e Sined , nossos principais suspeitos eram os Starlings" continuou seu raciocino "mas agora a Si... está...morta"

Alistair que assistia a cena de longe se juntou ao abraço que os trigêmeos restantes davam em sua irmã de lábios roxos

"Lábios " pensou Nellie"roxos"

- Tragam o corpo de Cora - ela disse sorrindo - quero ver uma coisa sobre esse veneno

- Melhor te levarmos ate lá - disse uma mulher q vestia roupas simples, provavelmente empregada do dono da casa-por aqui

Ela os levou ate um quarto embaixo de uma das milhões escada

- E-eu juro que deixei aqui-disse a mulher quando entrou no quarto e percebeu que a porta estava entreaberta e se nada - eu juro que tranquei a porta também

- Tudo bem Godofreda - disse Fiske - vá para se aposento e não precisa trabalhar ate o jantar.

- Ce-certo-disse a empregada se retirando

A cabeça de todos pensava em algo sobre as ultimas mortes, a de Ian, por exemplo, pensava no que a irmã diria sobre os assassinatos se estivesse viva, a de Hammer prometia silenciosamente que pediria ajuda a Amy na manhã seguinte, ajuda para contar a garota amada o que sentia isso se saísse vivo da mansão e Amy e Dan que conversavam com olhares resolveram ir no quarto de Amy discutir o assunto

- Holts - disse Dan no instante que ficaram a sós

-Hammer é meu melhor amigo. Ele teria me contado- disse Amy- mas ainda assim eles são suspeitos

-E se Cora fingisse a morte, afinal ela é Janus - disse Dan pensativo

-Seria bem provável, mas o adoçante estava envenenado e os lábios roxos e ...e... ela não tinha batimento cardíaco - disse Amy tentando convencer a si mesma - Dan, cheire sua comida antes de comer e sua bebida também , certo?Não quero ter mais uma pessoa morta na minha família

- Você também, Amy. Mas eu tenho quase certeza... - Dan foi interrompido por batidas na porta

- Entra-disse Amy

- O jantar está na mesa- disse um homem de terno, provavelmente um empregado

- Obrigado tio - disse Dan -... já estamos descendo.

O homem anuiu e em seguida saiu do quarto.

Amy e o irmão saíram logo em seguida.

Estavam todos em seus lugares quando o Esenhorwer Holt berrou :

-Vamos apostar - ele tirou dinheiro do bolso - aposto 20 dólares que foi a Cora, digo que ela fingiu a morte.

- Digo que é você é sua gangue-disse Jonah irritado- aposto 60 dólares.

- Digo que é a Irina - disse Ted - aposto 40 dólares.

- Para sua informação - disse Alistarir tristemente -Irina já não está mais entre nós há algum tempo.

Ted hesitou.

- Desculpe... eu não... - disse o garoto baixando a cabeça.

- Nós não sabíamos-completou Ned - desculpe Alistair.

-Sem problemas -disse devagar como se não se importasse, o que era de fato mentira -mas digo que é Cora, 80 dólares e uns burritos de frango.

-Não, eu quero de carne-disse Jonah - quando eu ganhar eu quero de carne. É completamente insensato vocês ficarem acusando minha mãe! Todos aqui presentes a viram morrer!

- Prove que ela realmente morreu! - desafiou Nellie - Onde está o corpo?

Jonah hesitou novamente. Não fazia ideia do que responder. O corpo de sua mãe havia sumido, assim como o de Natalie. Será que o mesmo aconteceria com o corpo da Starling?

Tudo se silenciou por um momento.

Dan já ia começar a fazer suas apostas, quando Amy sussurrou ao seu lado :

-Melhor ficarmos quietos, não acha?

-É talvez-cochichou de volta- se alguém apostar chocolate eu to dentro-berrou Dan

Amy rolou os olhos e foi para seu quarto.

Na manha seguinte ao acordar olhou o relógio viu nitidamente 5:00

-Nossa nunca acordei tão cedo sem despertador ...estranho-ela tomou um banho , depois vestiu uma calça jeans e uma camiseta escrita " Eu Amo Percy Jackson". Ela gostava, era um bom ficar vestida assim pois a casa tinha um aquecedor.

Ela se olhou no espelho e pensou "bem, são umas 5:30 não vou descer seria suicídio com um assassino a solta. Só lá pelas 8:000 dá para sair sem correr o risco de ser assassinada. Então o que vou ficar fazendo durante esse tempo?"ela olhou para uma caixa laranja no canto da pia com as mãos tremendo começou a pintar suas unhas, algo que nunca tivera paciência pois depois borrava quando lia seus livros, eram umas 7:00 quando suas unhas ficaram bonitas ela sorriu enquanto apreciava seu trabalho.

Ela ouviu uma voz muito familiar vindo do corredor. Hammer

"Holts " Amy da voz do seu irmão em sua cabeça.

Correu para o banheiro, onde ficou escondida durante um tempo prestando atenção no que Hamilton dizia. Não, "dizia" não, aquilo estava mais para "cantarolar".

Amy saiu do banheiro para ver se conseguia identificar a música que o primo cantava. E de fato ela conseguiu identificar. Mas ao contrario do que imaginava (um hino de algum time, por exemplo), ela reconheceu que Hammer cantarolava "O Lago dos Cisnes" .

De tão indignada , a garota esqueceu que corria perigo, então, quando seu amigo cantarolante bateu na porta ela abriu e viu que ele se vestia com as roupas de sempre porem estava vermelho como um tomate

-O-oi Am-y -ele estava nervoso - esta bem?

- O que foi Hammer ?-perguntou Amy franzindo o cenho

- Tenho que te contar u-uma c-coisa ...- pela cara ele estava quase vomitando

-Tá entra- disse Amy preocupada

-Não - ele olhou para os lados-aqui não é... seguro...

Hammer pegou Amy pela mão e á levou até a estufa de rosas, todas de um branco e uma única de outra cor roxa. Porem ambos estavam tão nervosos que nem perceberam

-Amy- Hammer começou - de jeito nenhum fale para meu pai que eu te contei isso ...- a garota respirou tinha quase certeza que a próxima fala do garoto seria " somos os assassinos"-...ele ficaria muito bravo se descobrisse que te contei esse tipo de coisa...- Amy tremia de medo - é um pouco confuso para mim por que todo somos bons amigos e sair pensando esse tipo de coisa e ...- "pronto agora que eu morro , se acalme Amy "-... e ... isso é tão diferente para mim- " Como assim matar pessoas é diferente para você e sua gangue ?" - ... nem sei o que meu pai falará quando descobrir e ...- " como assim você esta agindo sozinho?" os olhos de Amy se encheram de lagrimas -e...

-Para de enrolar ! - berrou Amy

- Eu estou apaixonado ! -ele disse e corou mais do que antes- pela Jady.

- O que?Como assim? Você enrolou para dizer isso ? Achei que ia falar que o assassino era você e...-Amy suspirava aliviada.

- Tenho vontade de abraçá-la- disse abraçando ao ar- e beija – lá -disse beijando o ar - e dizer:- ele apanhou a rosa roxa - EU TE AMO - ele cheirou a rosa - Espera aí... esse cheiro... é estranho... parece até...-ele respirou com dificuldade - ve- vene-venen-veneno-ele sussurrou com dificuldade - diga á... á...á... Jady...

E fechou os olhos, suspirou e abriu um sorriso enquanto dizia o nome da amada.

Amy correu ate um daquelas caixinhas que estava escrita : Aperte em caso de incêndio ou acidentes ela chutou o bagulho e tirou de seu bolso, luvas de frio que havia colocado naquela manha do bolso da calça, ela as colocou e começou a despetalar a rosa , as pétalas caiam no chão e no impacto um pó roxo se espalhava.

Com um barulho gigante a porta se abriu e uma multidão chegava e um vento fez com que as pétalas se virassem e um dois ursos se inclinava e um tronco separava os dois animais , em forma de "A" .

A garota chorava com a cabeça apoiada no abdômen de seu melhor amigo, que agora não tinha algum batimento cardíaco e muito menos respirava.

-O que significa isso? - berrou Eisenhorwer.

-Mais um morto -disse Jonah - acho que é meio óbvio.

-Meu deus, Hammer!- berrou Madison se jogando ao lado de Amy

-Hammy, meu Hammy-berrou Reagan chorando

Amy se levantou vagarosamente e correu para os braços de Ian , a família Holt e os jovens Cahill choravam a perda .

Então Amy teve a brilhante idéia:

-Vou a biblioteca e procurar sobre o veneno , poderemos saber quem o descobriu e, de que clã era o descobridor !

A garota se levantou e saiu correndo da estufa.O namorado ia logo atrás, porém, se perdeu deixando Amy sozinha na biblioteca enorme da casa do tio .

Ela varreu os olhos ate encontrar o título ideal : Venenos e suas histórias malignas

O livro era velho as páginas não viravam então delicadamente Amy tocou a língua com o indicador para que as páginas pudessem serem passadas , repetiu o gesto até achar o título esperado " O Veneno dos Lábios Roxos ".

Devorou a notícia sobre o veneno. Havia desvendado o crime.

Foi aí que sentiu uma dor na barriga , depois parou de sentir dos pés e as pernas , depois a barriga o pescoço e com um ultimo gesto de terror berrou pelo namorado e caiu no chão. O veneno estava nas paginas do livro, nas quais passava o dedo indicador e em seguida o levava à boca.

Não muito longe dali Ian ouviu um berro de desespero :

-- e para sua tristeza a voz era da amada Amy

Ele correu ate a única sala que havia procurado até o momento e encontrou Amy no chão e para o azar dele os lábios da namorada estavam da mesma cor que as unhas , roxos .

E na pagina aberta havia um "O" formado por "Ms"

O garoto havia perdido as duas garotas que mais amava para alguém muito mais poderoso que os Cahills ou Vespers , ou ambos juntos. A morte.

**E então? Gostaram? Reviews?**


	5. Aviso! Leiam se quiserem participar!

**Oii pessoas e não pessoas que estão lendo isso! =) Como vcs já devem ter percebido, eu to repostando minhas fics =) **

**Eu vou tentar repostar cada uma quando já tiver um novo cap. pronto, daí eu não fico sem nenhum review *-* kkkkk Essa aqui é uma exeção, porque eu to explicando meu esquema de repostagem para vcs, mas eu to com um cap. novo pra essa quase pronto também =) **

**Bom, falando do capítulo novo dessa fic... Eu não li a Cahills X Vespers, então minha visão sobre o passado dos Cahill ainda é bem vaga, por isso, se você leu a Cahills X Vespers e achou o que eu escreverei no próximo cap. totalmente sem noção, me perdoem! Eu tentei pesquisar algumas coisas, mas não achei muitas informações concretas, por isso peguem leve comigo se o próximo cap. estiver meio/muito nada a ver com o livro. Eu achei algumas informações em uma das minhas pesquisas sobre o tal "anel de Gideon", e tava falando que é disso que os Vespers tão atrás, mas como eu não li os livros porque não sou tão fluente em inglês que nem alguns de vcs aqui (nunca fiz inglês fora, e o inglês da minha escola é uma merda, então tudo o que eu sei, foi o que aprendi sozinha, que se vc olhar por um ângulo não é pouca coisa), eu não vou arriscar colocar esse tal do "anel de Gideon" na história, porque eu não faço a mínima ideia do que ele faz XP Bom, explicações são sempre bem vindas... *-***

**Quanto ao próximo cap. das outras fics, eu não sei dizer quando vão sair, isso vai depender da minha capacidade criativa =) Tenho algumas idéias, mas ainda preciso formulá-las melhor. **

**Acho que já devo ter dito que estou com várias idéias para novas fics, e uma delas, será sobre um jogo de RPG entre os Cahill, e isso inclui vocês, queridos Cahills do fanfiction =) pra quem não sabe, RPG é um jogo casualmente jogado pelo o que as pessoas normais chamariam de "nerd". Se gostar de RPG me faz uma nerd, então afirmo com todo orgulho que é isso mesmo que sou XP É um jogo muuuuito legal, no qual quem cria somos nós mesmos, os jogadores.**

_**Como assim, Clara? A gente é quem cria o jogo? **_**Exatamente! Mas o que eu quero dizer com isso? Simples, nós quem criamos nossos personagens, o cenário, a aventura, as armas, as lutas, as tramas, TUDO! É o jogo perfeito para quem tem uma imaginação descontroladamente fértil, igual a mim =) **

**O jogo consiste no seguinte: Cada jogador cria seu personagem como bem entender (escolhe a raça, o alinhamento, a classe, os poderes, as habilidades, o nome, etc..); o(a) mestre do jogo, no caso eu, bola os mapas, as aventuras, os monstros, as armadilhas, e tudo mais, ou seja, depende do mestre decidir se o seu personagem se fode ou não kkkk brincadeirinha! O função de um mestre é, acima de tudo, encaixar os personagens criados pelos jogadores em sua aventura, e fazer com que o jogo se desenrole de uma forma legal, divertida e criativa.**

**Mas por que eu estou explicando isso para vocês? Só para fazê-los desperdiçar seu precioso tempo? Não. Na minha próxima fic, eu queria que vocês participassem juntamente com seus respectivos personagens =) Vocês poderão jogar ao lado de Amy, Dan, Ian, Natalie, e todos os outros! E é por isso que estou explicando tudo isso a vocês, quem estiver interessado em participar, é só me mandar as características de seu personagem (por review, por PM, ou até mesmo pelo meu email: clarinha_) que eu irei encaixar na história =) **

**Me mandem características de seus personagens, mais ou menos assim:**

_**Nome: Esclerosvaldo**_

_**Raça: Goblin**_

_**Classe: Ladino (ladrão)**_

_**Habilidades: pouca força, muita esperteza e agilidade**_**, **_**facilidade para passar por pequenos vãos.**_

_**Poderes: Peido super sônico.**_

_**E assim vai...**_** seu personagem pode ser o que você quiser que ele seja! Entenderam mais ou menos? E é claro, não se esqueçam de colocar algumas fraquezas em seus personagens, porque é isso que dá graça no jogo.**

**Mandem também o Nick de vocês aqui do fanfiction, para eu saber de quem é o personagem, e se possível o clã a que pertencem.**

**Soltem a imaginação para criar seus personagens, e acima de tudo, DIVIRTAM-SE! =)**

**Qualquer dúvida me perguntem por email ou por PMs mesmo =) E caso não estejam interessados, apenas ignorem esse aviso.**

**Beijinhos a todos**

**Clara**

**P.S: Se vocês ainda não entenderam como funciona essa bagaça, ouçam esse podcast **./nerdcast/nerdcast-251-especial-rpg-o-bruxo-a-princesa-e-o-dragao/ . **É muito divertido de ouvir e esclarece quase todas as duvidas sobre Rpg. Outros episódios podem explicar ainda mais também.**

**Importante – criem a história de seus personagens! Isso deixa a aventura emocionante.**

**Pra saber as informações das raças, classes e tudo o mais, baixem o livro do jogador :**

**http:/www./office/roqy9vZE/35_-_Livro_do_Jogador_. Mas não se prendam à regras e nem as raças e classes que listam no livro, porque o personagem é de vocês, então deixem sua imaginação voar!**


End file.
